A Caged Heart
by C.W 98
Summary: A caged heart is worse than no heart. 100 years after the great war for kingdom hearts . The keyblade academy teaches kids who have the ability to wield a keyblade how to properly be a keyblade master and to help purge evil from the universe in this final push for peace. A new class of freshmen has came to keyblade academy including 15 year old Kage.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts: Keyblade Academy** _

 **Prologue**

In the beginning, there was darkness, light, and hearts. One hundred years ago a great Keyblade war raged until there were only a few Keyblade masters were left. Three noble Keyblade masters set out on their journey of their own, afterwards.

Master Terra wanted to enhance his own abilities away from his home, the land of departure. Master Ventus, also known as Ven, blindly followed his friend Terra into a void to know where, and Master Aqua set off to retrieve both her friends.

Their story ended on the Keyblade graveyard; Terra trapped inside his master armor, Aqua fallen into the realm of darkness and Ventus, whose heart was released.

Ten years later, a new trio of fate emerged. Sora, a simple boy who wanted nothing more than to be with his friends Riku and Kairi. Riku always wondered what lay beyond the skies of Destiny Island, so he made a promise with Sora and Kairi to travel all the worlds and meet new people. Kairi felt left out when it came to making decisions; she was mostly in charge of easy things but it never lowered her self esteem. She always found a way to make sure she was connected with Sora and Riku.

One night, Sora, Riku, and Kairi's lives changed for what seemed like the worst. Darkness consumed Destiny Island.

Sora then started on his journey to finding his friends with the help of his new friends Donald and Goofy. They offered their assistance after learning he was a Keyblade wielder, watching him fight his way through wave upon wave of Heartless. While searching, he managed to find Riku who had given into the darkness. He told Sora he could have come with him if he tried harder. After not seeing Riku for some time, they met again at Hollow Bastion where Kairi and six other princesses were sleep. As they met on top of a ice pillar Riku called the Keyblade from Sora, showing that he too was a Keyblade wielder. Sora and Riku met up again in the grand hall where Sora recalled the Keyblade from Riku, proving he was that Keyblade's true master. Riku then explained that Kairi's heart was connected with his. Sora then took Riku's weapon with the ability to unlock people's hearts. He unlocked his own, releasing Kairi and turning himself into a Heartless. He was restored to normal when he reunited with Kairi after defeating the evil Heartless possessing Riku named Ansem.

Ansem's goal was to open Kingdom Hearts to get what was inside. Sora then proved that Kingdom Hearts was light, defeating Ansem but also locking his friend Riku and King Mickey in the realm of darkness.

One year flew by and Sora awakened, finding a note in his friend Jiminy's journal saying thank Namine. Sora then went on another journey to find Riku and Kairi. He traveled different worlds until he returned to Twilight Town to find a portal to The World That Never Was. On the way there, he came across Axel of Organization 13, an organization bent on turning powerful people into Nobodies. (A Nobody is a being born when a strong hearted person loses his heart.) Axel unleashed all his power to destroy all the Nobodies in the area thus killing himself.

As Sora proceeded to The World That Never Was, he came across a cloaked figure wielding a Keyblade. Sora defeated him, revealing that the cloaked figure was Sora's Nobody, named Roxas. They joined together making Sora whole again.

As they fought their way through the organization's castle they came across Kairi who was brought there by one of the organization's members named Siax. Namine and another cloaked figure then freed her. She was given a Keyblade, proving she had the power to wield a Keyblade. Once Sora catches up with her the cloaked figure begins to leave until Kairi calls for him to come back, calling him Riku. Kairi then tells Sora think hard and focus on him revealing that it was Riku whose appearance had taken on Ansem's; the Heartless who used his body. After following Ansem to the Destiny Islands, Donald, Goofy and Sora faced off with him and his many forms. Once the door to darkness was opened, Sora finished Ansem off. Sora, Riku and Mickey closed the door to darkness, with Sora swearing he would find Riku again.

On an unknown plane, After the fight with Xemnas, Riku and Sora were separated from their friends. They defeated Xemnas once and for all, but Sora and Riku were sent to the realm of darkness. After spending some time there, they returned to their friends in Destiny Island.

A year passed and Riku and Sora were put through the Mark of Mastery exam, the same one Aqua and Terra took the day Terra left. As they went through the exams it was revealed that a Battle of the Hearts is coming between Thirteen Dark and Seven Light. Sora and Riku returned to Master Yen Sed, who trained King Mickey to become a Keyblade master.

Riku was the only one to pass his exam. Sora then left to go and thank his friends, the Dream Eaters who helped him on his exam.

After another year goes by, Sora, Riku, and Kairi all became Keyblade masters now and were tasked to go and awaken Ventus and Aqua. Sora went alone to wake Ventus while Riku and Kairi fought through the realm of darkness to find a sleeping Aqua. Sora discovered Ventus and awakened him by connecting their hearts. When Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, and Ventus returned to Master Yen Sed's castle they found a person named Lea who claimed that he was Axel's real self. After giving his life to save Sora's, his heart his heart reunited with his Nobody bringing him back to existence.

As they tried to find Xehanort, the true mastermind behind the past events, Axel then travelled back in time to find his past selves forming a new Organization 13. As Kingdom Hearts stopped being filled with hearts, Xehanort gathered his Thirteen Vessels of Darkness in the Keyblade graveyard where they come face to face with the Seven Lights.

As their fight waged on, more people from other worlds began to show up, helping the Seven lights overpower Xehanort and his vessels. Aqua and Ventus fought what what they thought was hallowed armor that Terra used until Ventus knocked its helmet off, releasing Terra from the armor. Sora and Riku then unlocked the evil in master Xehanort's heart turning him into a Vessel of Nothing. Sora, now wielding the strongest Keyblade, the "X" blade, began to restore the Keyblade graveyard, reactivating the billions of Keyblades scattered them through worlds in time.

Years passed. Mickey is now a Master, and decides there should be an easier way to find Keyblade Masters to help keep the worlds at peace and clear them from evil. Thus the Keyblade Academy begins construction.

Many years after these events take place, our heroes have passed on and it is time for a new generation to step up.

 **End of prologue** _

Chapter 1: **Entry Exam**

"Welcome to the Pre Keyblade Academy. Here, we will test you to see if you can wield a Keyblade, perform a simple magic spell, and test your hearts one by one. First please fill out the information form in front of you. " Hearing this filled Kage with fear. He looked down at the paper; a few boxes were stacked on top and next to them were simple questions. "What is your name, gender, birthday, etc." The last of the papers were turned in to the man sitting at the desk overseeing the examiners. Ten minutes went by and out of 50 people only 22 turned their papers in.

"Hey, what's wrong? This is the easy stuff," he whispered to the guy next to him. The guy didn't even have anything written down.

"There's no words here, man." He sounded nervous. The proctor walked to the front of the room Kage sat in the front row on the edge. The proctor held the papers that were turned in, in his hands.

"If you did not turn your paper in, then I am sorry, and have to ask you to leave." Mutters came from the back rows. "This was the first test. A test of the eyes. Words are the number one liars in this universe. If you couldn't see these words you can not see the lies in front of you." As people began to walk out the instructor began to draw something on the board. "Can any of you tell me what this is?"

Kage raised his hand. "It's a keyhole?"

"Correct. In the academy they teach you that key holes can be anywhere, so if a world is overrun by darkness you could stop it without spending all day looking for it."

"So all we have to do is find the keyhole and close it?" A girl behind Kage asked, slightly rising out of her seat.

"It's not that easy. A world Keyhole could be anywhere or anything something that's been tampered with or holds a purpose to that world. Let's take a walk to the library of Jiminy." The small class of people walked down the hallway. Kage looked out the window running parallel with the walls.

There were statues there. A tall male with long hair standing next to a shorter one with spiky hair and a female. "Those are three of the seven lights that fought in the great war for Kingdom Hearts." The instructor waltzed down the hall calling out facts. "Oh! I almost forgot, my name is Mr. Lea." He looked back, smiling.

"Lea? Sounds familiar…," the girl from earlier said, pulling out a small journal. Kage peered back at the garden. He saw a small shadowy figure sink into the ground. "Found it! Lea was one of the good Lights that helped fight in the great war for Kingdom Hearts." She shut journal and tucked it into her bag.

"Yup. I'm Lea the third. That Lea is my grandfather," he said, rubbing under his left eye. There was a mark under it in the shape of a stretched diamond. "But that's Mr. Lea to you guys, got it memorized?" He continued walking, poking his head on the side with his finger. They reached the end of the hallway where a large door was. Mr. Lea pushed the door open but it was a pitch-black room; he gestured for the class to enter. As Kage stepped through the door he heard mutterings but it started to fade.

' _What is this place?'_ Kage thought to himself, tripping over something. He started falling head first until he slowed down and landed on his feet. He began to step forward but he couldn't see a thing in front of him.

"You're surrounded by darkness, alone, helpless. What do you do?" a voice whispered around him. He brought his foot down hard and the darkness broke from the ground, revealing a platform with a picture of a glass heart with red marks in it. "You've found your source of power. Your light, use it to make the door appear."

"What are you talking about?" Kage barked, jumping forward at nothing. His dark chin- length hair got in his eyes. A giant black creature began to pull itself up on the platform. Kage ran to the opposite direction bumping into a door.

"A door? The door!" Kage snatched the door open, slamming it behind him as he ran out. He spotted a fellow student in the next room, which had bright sunshine streaming in from the windows wrapped around it. "You okay?" The girl turned around. Kage recognized the girl from earlier with the journal. He stood up, making eye contact with her. They were a dark brown, complemented by her shiny shoulder-length mahogany hair.

"Oh wow, are you ok? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He shook off a little dust from his clothing. "Hey, just between us," he leaned in closer to the girl. "What did you see? When we went into the room?"

"I fell… then landed in this cave-like place with drawings all over it, then a door appeared and I went through," she said, looking down. "And now I'm here," she squeaked, looking back up.

Kage moved away from her. Mr. Lea had appeared, standing in front of two other students.

"Looks like some people didn't make it through," she observed him. " My name is Shoku. What's yours?"

"Kage."

gestured for everyone to gather around him. "Good job. You've passed the test of the heart. If you wanted to be a Keyblade Master badly enough, you would have found your way here no matter where you were. Your heart would have opened a door to where you needed to be."

"What about the ones who didn't make? Where did they go?" Shoku asked.

"When they entered the room and began to fall, they landed in the main office ready to be sent home." He made a Keyblade appear out of thin air. "Your hearts wanted you to find this. This is a phantom Keyblade." He waved it around. The blade part was transparent. "I'm not a Keyblade wielder but I can make my weapon take the shape of one temporarily."

"What's the point of that?" A guy called out from the back of the crowd, standing out because of his height and the shoulder-length shock of electric-blue hair."If it's not the real thing, how can it help anyone?"

"False. The only thing that separates a Keyblade from a regular weapon is it's ability over hearts and ability to lock and unlock worlds. When my weapon takes the form of one, it gains those abilities. These weapons are called ' _Chakrams_ '; they return to me after I throw them, help me perform magic and when in need, turn into a Keyblade." He lifted the circular weapon up, making a blade the shape of a key from flames. "This is no easy thing to master. You need years and years of practice to get the blade to manifest and even more practice to learn to control it while fighting." He said, letting the blade disappear.

"What's the point of showing us this?" The boy scoffed, straightening to his full height so he could see over the heads of the crowd, directly into Mr. Lea's eyes..

"What's your name?"

"Kanji," he said holding his head up proudly.

"Well, 'Can-gee', shut up and let the teacher talk." The students laughed and Kanji stepped back into the crowd. "Now, this test is to see which school you will be placed in. There are two schools; both called Keyblade Academy but one is for those who can only manifest halo Keyblades and one for those who can wield true Keyblades. Both are equally important."

He walked over to a podium in the back of the room where a Keyblade was laying down. "This is a True Keyblade. Each of you will come and pick it up. If it stays in a solid form you're going to the True Keyblade Academy. If it becomes transparent and weightless you will go to Hallow Keyblade Academy where you will be trained to summon a phantom Keyblade from your own specialized weapon."

The students in the crowd nudged each other, none of them willing to go first. Kage staggered out after a particularly hard shove. "Good, a volunteer. Come on up." Kage walked to the podium and placed his hand out. "Now pick it up." Kage placed his hands on the Keyblade, closed his eyes and lifted it. "How does that feel?"

"Kinda heavy." He opened his eyes. " What does solid mean again?"

"Solid means True Keyblade Master. Got it memorized?" Kage nodded and placed it back down. "Stand over on the left side of the room please."

As Kage walked away Kanji rushed up to the Keyblade. "Oh, great. Let's get this over with." Lea chuckled.

"I might as well go stand over there with him." Kanji picked up the Keyblade. "I'm obviously a…." The Keyblade faded and could be seen through.

"Hallow Keyblade Academy. Go stand on the right side of the room." Kanji set the Keyblade down and slowly walked to the wall.

One by one people came up and were placed in either academy. There were about ten True and fourteen Hallow. The last one to step up was Shoku.

"You can do it, Shoku!" Kage yelled from across the room. She lifted the Keyblade.

"How does that feel?"

"Kinda light…" She looked at the Keyblade but it wasn't hallow.

"True. You must have the rare ability to wield two Keyblades." Mr. Lea said, coming around the podium. "They say that if a Keyblade weighs lightly for it's wielder, than the wielder can withstand another."

Shoku ran over and stood next to Kage. "You may now consider yourselves as students of the Keyblade Academy. Don't feel sad if your friend is not hallow or true. The schools are down the road from each other and you'll have plenty of free time living on campus."

He said with a smile. He raised his hand and both groups were swallowed up by flames and teleported away.

As Mr. Lea glanced down on the table, he frowned slightly, studying the test Keyblade. ' _This Keyblade's chain was white when we got here. But now, it's black. I wonder what that means?_ ' he thought to himself.

Kage and the other true Keyblade wielders found themselves standing in front of an apartment building. A black-haired rabbit with long ears waited for them at the entryway, rubbing his round black nose. Kage stared at the mouse.

"My name is Max, and I am your dorm manager. Go inside and select your room. Dinner's at six o'clock sharp. There I will explain how the class selection goes. If you have any questions feel free to ask me." The mouse was no more than two feet tall, but he opened the heavy door for his new students easily, his black and grey armor clanking with his movements.

Kage made his way up to floor three and found a room all the way at the end of the hall. His clothes were already folded and put away in the dressers and had a letter on the bed.

" _If you're wondering how your items were already in this room, don't."_

At the bottom of the paper was a stamp in the shape of a mouse.

 **End of chapter 1**

* * *

 **Authors note**

Thank you for fighting through this very long chapter I know the prologue was ridiculously long. I'll try and update this story every four to Seven days. This is my first time writing something Kingdom Hearts related so I made it a next generation story so I couldn't get anything wrong story wise. I'm a huge fan of the series. No flames in the reviews please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom Hearts: A Caged Heart**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Final Fantasy or Disney characters but I do own all OC in this fic series.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Keyblade Master Mizu**

"Attention, new freshmen! Attention, new freshmen! There will be a mandatory meeting in the mass in one hour," a goofy voice announced from the speakers in the ceiling. Kage went around looking at the different classrooms for people to talk to. He spotted Shoku, but she was busy writing in her journal.

"Hey!" Kage heard from one of the rooms he passed. He backpedaled to the door.

"Where's the mass?" The skinny boy asked.

Kage thought about the question. "Right next door. I'm on my way there if you want to tag along."

"Yeah, sure, let me grab my jacket," the boy said, grabbing a white jacket that was on the back of his computer chair. "My name is Hikari."

"Kage. I didn't see you earlier. When we were in the exam."

Hikari was a very noticeable person. He was close to six feet tall, with dark red hair and dusty blue eyes. "I tested in earlier this year but there were no open spots in the class before yours."

Kage and Hikari made it to the mass building with ten minutes to spare. Two women with light pink hair were straightening chairs.

"Lightning, stop going so fast!" The young woman struggled to move the chairs into a row. Her necklace kept swinging with every move.

"Not my fault you're slow." Lightning returned. She zipped around the room while Serah was still on row one. "Serah, is your outfit really school appropriate?" Lightning asked, placing her hands on Serah's shoulders.

"What's wrong with it?" She looked down at her mini dress and thigh-high dark pink stockings. "Well, we all can't pull off the warrior goddess look."

"Warrior goddess? More like colosseum champion," a tall male said, putting his arm around Serah. "Ease up, Lightning. Instructors can wear what they want."

"Like your trench coat, Snow?" She shot back.

He placed his hand over his heart. "Ouch, that kind of hurt."

Lightning manifested a sword and pointed it at him. "I can make it hurt a lot more."

Serah jumped between them, raising her hands and smiling.

"Lightning. Snow." She tried to play peacekeeper. Lightning dismissed her dark red sword. Snow began to laugh, running his hand through his light blonde hair.

"Children come here please." Lightning asked politely. Hikari and Kage walked over to the three adults. "Why are you here so early?"

"If you're early, you're on time. If you're on time, you're late." Kage said, trying not to make eye contact with her. "Ma'am."

"Ma'am? Nice to see someone still has respect," Lightning said, looking at Serah. "Well, take a seat anywhere you like." People began to come in. Kage and Hikari sat in the first row where they were joined by Shoku who looked worried.

"You ok, Shoku?" Kage asked, leaning around Hikari. She ignored him. Snow, Serah and lightning were rustling some papers around, arguing who would go first. Suddenly a black rabbit walked to the front of the room.

"Pull it together," he shot at the trio before turning to the class. "Welcome to Keyblade Academy. I hope you're finding the place comfortable. My name is Oswald and these are your other first-year instructors." He stepped aside.

"Snow here teaches defensive techniques and elemental manipulation. Serah is the instructor for summoning, history, and survival skills. Lightning here is the instructor for weapons training, physical performance and she also teaches summoning." They all waved. "When you get back to your rooms, your schedules waiting on your beds. Classes start tomorrow. By the end of the year you will need to have scored C+ and above in all your classes and successfully locked five worlds off from the darkness."

A hand was raised. "I thought all the darkness in the worlds were closed off years ago."

"I got this one." Lightning said, standing next to Oswald. "The darkness that was vanquished from all worlds were the Heartless. There is still darkness in every person; some people choose to fight it, others choose to embrace it. Those who embrace the darkness become something worse than Heartless. "

"Nobodies?" Shoku asked.

"No. Nobodies are the shells of people who have lost their hearts. These people still have their hearts but these hearts are filled with evil. Their evil produces beings of pure evil named Wickeds. Wickeds have no hearts, minds, or mercy. They were made by evil for evil. It's our job to remove them."

"You won't go to any world alone. Here at Keyblade Academy, our friends are our power. So before each mission, you will be assigned to a Master with one other student. Failure in the field will result in death, suspensions from missions, or expulsion." Oswald cut back in.

"When do we get Keyblades?" a boy from the back of the class asked.

"Later on today. There are fifty freshmen Keyblade wielders and fifty senior Keyblade Masters who will come find you and perform the ceremony. " He scanned the room over, looking at the future of the Keyblade Academy. "You're dismissed. Enjoy the rest of your day. Classes start tomorrow morning 7:00 AM sharp."

Kage wandered around town until he found a nice little coffee shop and decided to sit there and soak in some local landmarks. He sat and inhaled all the smells in the coffee shop, remembering how his mom used to make him coffee every day before she went to work. He would sit on the porch and wait for his younger sister to get ready for school.

"Mira." He pictured her dark hair and dusk colored eyes. She was the one who told him he should go to Keyblade Academy. "She's only 13 but she gives me the best advice. I guess a two year difference isn't much of one." He smiled at the thought of his sister but it faded once a young woman sat across from him.

"Don't let me interrupt you." She said, drinking an iced tea. "Weird they serve tea at a coffee shop, isn't it? I'll never get used to this place."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Kage studied the girl, who brushed her dark blue hair off her forehead to reveal glowing blue eyes.

"My name is Mizu. I'm your senior mentor," she said, sipping her tea. "So, before I do the ceremony, I want to get to know you." She squinted and placed her cup down. "They should stick to coffee. So, Kage, where are you from?"

"Hollow Baston."

"I loved it, there especially the castle. How do you feel about becoming a Keyblade wielder?"

"I used to have an amazing view of the castle from my porch. Also the idea of being a Keyblade wielder is scary at first but after I think of all the good I can do it makes it easier on the heart."

"The heart. How does yours feel? "

"My heart?" he mumbled. He thought about what a heart is. Is it just another organ or something more? His father died from a heart attack a few years back. Hard to believe the thing keeping you alive can kill you any moment. "My heart feels fine."

"Wrong answer. A shame, you seemed like a good kid. " She began to stand up.

"No, wait!" He grabbed her arm. "It feels amazing, like it's full of hope. I've never felt this way about anything." He placed his hand on his heart. He was lying- he felt pretty calm about everything that was happening.

"Ok, dial it down some. That was a test." She pulled away and sat down. "A test to see if you're willing reach for something you want. Plus my horrible tea is here, I mean, really, what do they make this crap out of? "

"That's not funny."

"No? But it's true. Test two or I guess part two? They didn't really go into detail about this." She pulled out a piece of paper and scanned it. "Ah, ok, it says here: to find a place with meaning somewhere you and your pupil can meet if you ever need one another, whatever that means."

"How about there? " He looked out the window at a tower covered in golden plates with tinted windows. "Seems like that place has a lot of ' meaning '."

"You want to go to recovery tower?" She shrugged. "I guess that'll work." They left munny for their drinks on the table. The recovery tower was only a few minutes away from the coffee shop. Kage walked next to Mizu who was, surprisingly, a little bit taller than he was.

"So, Mizu, is it ok if I ask you some questions? " Kage felt awkward talking to an older woman.

"Sure! I love questions."

"What made you become a Keyblade Master? "

" I'm not a Master yet and I guess it's a family thing. My grandmother was in the great war; you may of heard of her: Master Aqua. " She received silence until she turned to see Kage's jaw had dropped.

"You're a descendant of one of the seven lights."

"Trust me, it's not that special." She shrugged and opened the door to the tower. "We're going to the top." Kage tried to follow but Mizu was too fast, bolting up the flights of stairs. She waited at the top for at least fifteen minutes before Kage fell onto the platform. "You passed part two of the test. Physical endurance. You just ran up 20 flights of stairs. " Good job!" She laughed at him.

"Why aren't you tired? "

"I took the elevator. You were following a hologram I projected and was controlling from up here." She manifested her Keyblade. The blade was a dark blue with little imps racing around the diamond tip. The cuts of the key were three spikes. "This is my personal Keyblade, Redemption." She thought about the word. "I wish to save and cleanse all evil from everywhere. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Kage was scared... What if the Keyblade did not accept him? What if he was not strong enough? What if he was not really a Keyblade wielder?

Mizu walked up him and held the Keyblade upright.

"In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, it's wielder you are. And you will find anyone - no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you cherish the ones you love."

Kage grabbed the handle of the blade and held it. There was a moment of silence and Kage handed the Keyblade to Mizu. "The ceremony is complete. Congratulations, pupil Kage."

"Thank you. But I thought only Masters could perform the ceremony and have a pupil. "

"This is was my test for the title of a Master but I do not have the mark of Mastery. " She pointed the Keyblade to her left, opening a portal of light. "Through here your Keyblade awaits. But to reach it we have to work together."

Kage nodded and walked through and Mizu followed. They stood in the middle of a rocky terrain with rock pillars as tall as the eye could see. "That way." She pointed towards a passage between two giant pillars.

"Your Keyblade is still out." Kage sounded worried.

"This place is meant to test a Keyblade Master so the elders created a place in time and space where all evil can be." She said, walking towards the passage. "Come along, don't want you to die or anything like that. "

"What do you mean by evil? Wickeds?" Kage balled his fist.

"Wickeds, Unversed, Nobodies, and Heartless. These things gave Keyblade Masters trouble through time. " She stopped and swung her giant key. Kage ducked and the blade swung over him, hitting a Nobody.

Kage looked behind him and saw an army of Nobodies, Wickeds, Heartless, and Unversed.

"Stay back." Mizu commanded, slapping a piece of armor on her shoulder. She broke into a full sprint as the armor transformed and covered her whole body. She sprang into the air aiming her Keyblade. "Begone." She shot off a ball of light that touched down in the middle of the army. Kage wondered what it was until he saw the army start to get sucked into the ball.

"Ruinaga." The ball exploded, erasing the army. Mizu looked back and called out a warning. "Kage!"

He turned around to see a Nobody berserker. He broke into a full sprint towards Mizu but the berserker was keeping up with him.

"Heads up!" Mizu threw the Keyblade, Kage caught it, spinning around quickly. He slashed the berserker destroying it.

"Good job." She said, walking past him. Kage gave her the Keyblade back.

"I wasn't expecting that."

"You never know what to expect in the field."

"What's with the armor?" He asked, poking her.

"This is Keyblade armorr. Once you prove yourself as a strong Keyblade wielder, you will be given this armor." She thought for a moment. "Not this armor but your own. "

"Are you really making jokes?" Kage sounded a little angry.

"You gotta learn to live a little. One minute you're cracking a joke, the next you're screaming and swinging your Keyblade around. You get used to it. " They made their way through the passage. There were scourged land as far as the eye can see and four paths meeting in the middle.

"The Keyblade graveyard." Mizu began to walk to the crossroad. Kage followed closely. They stopped in the center of the crossroads.

"Hold your hand up and summon your Keyblade." Mizu looked around. "By doing this, you will attract more evil ,so I'll watch out."

Kage held his hand up and focused.

"Think about who you are. What you have to prove. This will call your Keyblade." He continued to focus. Suddenly she noticed tons of Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, and Wickeds marching towards Kage. She aimed her Keyblade forward; the two imps swirled around the tip.

"Just keep focusing." She pulled the Keyblade up with both hands. "Vanish." She leaned to the left and moved with extreme speed, almost like teleportation. She swept away rows and rows of enemies until she faded back next to Kage. "Anything?"

"I don't know who I am. That's not something you get asked."

"You listen to me!" She raised her Keyblade and the sky turned pure white. "You're a Keyblade wielder; now prove it!" She slammed her Keyblade into the ground. The sky began to rain down spears of light. A large Heartless began to climb over the mountain and more were coming. "Kage! Now!"

"Shut up! " His hand swung an ebony colored Keyblade with three pneuma, each one a dark shade of grey. He looked at the blade; the shaft was smooth and the tip had a twin tower shape to it where a orb was held in the middle of it by chains that ran down the shaft to the handle that formed a guard around the grip.

"A Keyblade." He moved it around and the pneuma followed the blade. Mizu was shocked to see how the blade looked.

"Pneuma. We'll take a look at it later. Now we show these creeps who's boss." She readied herself. Kage gripped the Keyblade with both hands. They both rushed the enemy; Mizu using the same jump technique as before, but this time she threw her Keyblade in the crowd.

"Summoning Nala!" A lioness erupted from the crowd and Mizu landed next to her.

"Let's do this," The lioness roared. Mizu and the big cat began to claw their through the crowds. Kage swung his Keyblade, hitting three Heartless. The pneuma reacted to this, making swirling protectively around Kage. A Nobody snuck up behind him. The pneuma broke away from him and began swirling in a horizontal circle forming a barrier blocking the Nobody.

"Kage they're protecting you and waiting for you to attack." Mizu said, dismissing Nala. "You're starting to bore me." She crouched down low and leaped into the air, turning her body. Then, she slashed the air, sending a stroke of energy slashing towards the ground. She slashed in every direction, destroying all the evil in her area. She ran to Kage as he destroyed two Wickeds with a single blow. "You're not doing bad. Time for the big one, then we can get out of here. " The giant Heartless hung over the mountain.

"How do I use the pneuma?" Kage asked, as they swirled around him.

"Your pneuma are like my imps; they can protect you from enemies or they enhance your moves," she said, aiming her Keyblade at the Heartless.

"What type of moves?" he asked.

"I'll show you. " Mizu's imps began to swirl around her at high speeds. "Purge bomb." She let out a whisper. The imps broke away and flew into the sky. Then, the sky turned pitch-black.

"The sky? It's not like last time," Kage said, looking up. There was a grey spot starting to form over the Heartless. It grew brighter and brighter until a giant spear emerged.

"Sometimes you need darkness to make the light brighter." The spear crashed into the Heartless and exploded. The land was scourged of all darkness. Kage held his head.

"What's that ringing?" He fell to the ground. Mizu put his arm around her.

"I forgot I'm immune to the bombs side effects while in the suit. It distributed all your senses: sight, hearing, touch, taste, and smell." She opened another portal and they limped out of it.

The sun beamed in his room, waking him up. Kage rolled over to see the alarm clock said 6:30 A.M.

He got up, took his shower, and slipped on his baggy gray pants, and his favourite black shirt. He finished the outfit with a black jacket that went down to his waist, admiring his reflection until he heard a knock on the door. He admired his reflection until he heard knocking at the door. He opened it and was happy to see his friends Hikari and Shoku.

"I told you he would be up," Shoku said, walking into Kage's room.

"I thought that lazy bum would of still been sleeping," Hikari said, taking a seat on the deck.

"I'm right here ya know," Kage said, standing in the doorway. He tried to close the door until a foot stopped it from shutting. He turned around to see Mizu and two older boys.

"It's rude to close the door on Masters," Mizu said, moving Kage out the way.

"Why are all of you in my room? I have to finish getting ready for class, which, by the way starts in thirty minutes. "

"We know, but we all decided last night to meet up here and then go to class," a taller boy said. Kage studied his appearance. He had bright blue hair and dark yellow eyes. He had on a full zipped blue jacket with a moon on the upper left chest and white cargo pants.

"How rude of me! I'm Crypt and my friend over there is Clay. " The larger male raised his hand, leaning against the wall. He had on a vest which revealed his arms and long baggy pants.

"Crypt is my Master," Shoku said, standing next to him. Her dark brown hair touched her shoulders every time she moved. She wore a jacket cut above her stomach with a lion symbol on the back,and shorts that went mid way up her thighs. The shorts had a chain running from her front pocket to the back and on her feet were running shoes.

Kage looked at Hikari, who was standing next to Clay. Hikari was wearing a hoodie with no sleeves, and baggy pants cut midway down his calves.

"Crypt, Clay, and I have been good friends since freshman year," Mizu said, getting up off the bed. "Kage, how about you show us your Keyblade." She crossed her arms.

Kage held his hand out and the key blade appeared along with the pneumas. "See that, Crypt?"

"Pneumas." He pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on. "Special ones. This type is found attached to Keyblades and their wielders whose hearts have not completely decided to be good or evil." He took off the glasses. "You see, your heart has these sections. Thirteen, to be exact according to Ansem. Those with all thirteen pieces of pure good or ' light ' are the princes of light. Those with all thirteen pieces evil or ' dark ' are called Wickeds. Normally a Keyblade Master will have more Light than Darkness in his or her heart, but there are some hearts with sections that are neutral. These neutral sections attract pneuma will observe all that you do, each one will become either good or evil. "

He let one pass through his hand, watching it turn from grey to pure white. "I have mostly good in my heart due to my grandmother being a Princess of Light, later turning into a Queen of Light." He manifested his Keyblade. The blade was sleek and the tip had the three spikes pointing through a crescent moon. A pneuma raced around the top. "I also have one, but this is the first time I've seen so many on one Keyblade." He counted them as they passed.

"That's not what I'm concerned about," Mizu said, pointing to the tip of the Keyblade where it split into two with a hole in the middle where another pneuma was chained down. "Why is this one chained up?"

"It's been said that pneuma were once people who lost their bodies, and now their spirits look for a place to rest ." Clay said, examining the Keyblade. Kage quaked a little. "It's only a story I heard on my travels."

Hikari and Shoku walked over to Kage and manifested their Keyblades. Hikari's Keyblade was dark gold and black but the guard covered his hand. The shaft was straight with kinks coming out symmetrically. The tip hooked around and the cuts made the bottom of the hook sharp.

Shoku's Keyblade was black and red, the shaft zigged and zagged in different directions and the tip was a shooting diamond star. The trio let the tips of their key blades touch, symbolizing friendship.

* * *

 **Author's end note:**

Ok chapter took me much longer than what I was expecting. I would like to give some credit to google and those people who uploaded their fan-made Keyblades I used for inspiration. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Kingdom Hearts: A Caged Heart**

 **Chapter 3: School Grounds**

The class sat quietly as the slim pale woman stood at the front. Kage and Shoku sat on the top row. It was like this for four minutes. The woman in the front played with her necklace, whispering to herself.

' _What was her name?_ ' Kage shaded in the corners of his notebook paper. His thoughts were interrupted when a tall male waltzed into the room.

"Ok, class, what has Serah told you so far?" Kage tried to remember who this guy was but he wasn't introduced at the meeting yesterday. The class was silent. "Right. I'm Noel. Serah and I teach field teamwork abilities. Does anyone know what that means?" Noel asked.

It was hard not to stare at him he was 6'1" with great brown hair and perfect blue eyes. He wore baggy pants and a tight shirt with an odd-shaped sword hitched to his back.

"Field teamwork abilities means,"a younger boy in the front war explained, his voice breaking, " the ability to be on the field and work with our team through various situations." Kage locked onto the speaker, but all he could see was blonde straight hair that touched the shoulders of a black jacket. He could not see the boy's face, from where he was sitting..

"Right," Noel said, going to the board. He began to draw stick figures. "These figures represents us. The good guys."

He drew a circle with horns at the top. "This is the enemy." He drew arrows from each stick figure to the monster. "Alone, this monster would probably beat anyone but if you work together…" The woman walked to the other side of the board and picked up a piece of chalk. She drew a thunderbolt on the monster.

"If you work together than you should be able to handle any situation," she added.

"Nice of you to join us, Serah." Noel said. They continued the rest of class, explaining why working together was so important. The bell rang and class was dismissed. Kage and Shoku walked down the hall side by side.

"That class was boring," Shoku said, bumping into Kage. The halls were wide but filled with people from every grade. The color of the walls were light brown and the floor pitch black. There were no lockers in this hall, one of many halls in Keyblade Academy.

"It'll become more interesting later on. I wonder why they picked those two to teach that class? Also Noel wasn't at the introduction yesterday, was he?"

"No, but if you stayed a little longer, you would have heard Mr. Oswald tell us that a lot of teachers were away handling something for the school." They made a turn into the gym.

"Wait, isn't that Ms. Serah? " The woman was the same build, same skin color, same hair, but she looked less scared and more angry.

"No that's Lightning. She just looks like Ms. Serah." Kage whispered to Shoku. "She's much more scary. One of the other teachers called her a coliseum champion." They dared not look her in the eyes. She was wearing a jumpsuit and had a whistle around her neck.

"Stop gossiping and go change," Lightning ordered, pointing to the locker rooms. After the class filled in from the hall and was done changing, they stood in a circle with Lightning in the middle.

"This is A.P.E," she said, walking around the inner circle. Advanced physical education. Here, I'll teach you advanced physical movements."

"And what exactly are 'advanced physical movements.'?" It was the same boy from the class before. He had glowing green eyes and chilling features. His chin was pointed, his long bangs were carefully styled so as not to obscure his vision. "What's your name?" Lightning asked, sizing him up.

"Vex, ma'am. " He suddenly found his respect for her.

"Shut up and let me teach, got it?" She brought her face directly to his. He nodded. "Got it?" she asked louder.

"Yes," he replied.

"Yes? I see you guys don't know how to respect your superiors. So I'll show you what advanced physical education is, and teach you a lesson on respect." She manifested a crystal in her hand and crushed it, teleporting the entire class.

They were brought to what seemed like a dead city. The streets were empty and the lights were off; you could only see what the sun touched.

" At the end of this course is a door that will take you back to the gym." She took off her long sleeved jumper fleece, revealing a gray shirt. She began bouncing on her toes. "What are you waiting for? Get moving!"

The class of students started jogging off. Lightning shook her head. " Pick up the pace!" she yelled. The speed of the group barely changed.

She began to smile as she made another crystal. "Help me teach these guys a lesson." She threw the crystal up, summoning a giant chicken.

' _What is that?'_ Kage thought. He was at the back of the group, pacing himself. Shoku was leading the pack of students. "Guys what is that?" he asked. The group turned around saw the 18-foot chicken; it had silver feathers with green tips.

"This is Shark. He's a chocobo." Lightning jumped on its back. "I forgot to feed him today." The chicken began to run with. The ground shook with every step that the chicken took, his giant talons tearing up the ground.

"BAKAAAAA," it screeched, sprinting after the group. The students began to run full speed as the chicken chased them. They noticed that the allely they were running in came to an end.

"You liar! You said there would be a door," Vex yelled to Lightning. She jumped off the chocobo, returning it back to the crystal. She broke into a full sprint through the students, running up the wall.

"That's why it's called advanced physical movements." Vex said watching her run up the wall.

"You guys might want to hurry. I will leave you here " Lightning sat on top of the Lightning sat on top of the 20-foot wall.

The students stood around until Shoku walked in the opposite direction of the wall.

"Hey, you're going the wrong..."

Shoku turned around and broke into a full sprint, running up the wall, then grabbing the top to pull herself up.

"Way to go!" Lighting patted her on the back.

"How did I do that?" Shoku lay .

"The body can do amazing things when scared, if trained right, it can do those things without fear." The students began doing the same as Shoku until Kage was the last one.

Let's go " Lightning yelled, staring down.

"You can do it Kage " Shoku cheered. The class began to cheer with her. He walked away from the wall and began to sprint. He jumped a few feet running up the wall. He began to lose speed and fall back until he felt a hand grab his.

"I guess that class did teach us some team work " Shoku said, grabbing him and pulling him up.

' _She didn't hesitate to help,_ ' Lightning thought. She walked through the crowd and waited on the other side. . She looked down, then gazed back at the students and jumped.

They all gasped, sprinting over to see her running down the wall. "We aren't far from the door," she said, jumping off the wall. She continued running on regular ground towards a portal glowing all white.

The students followed, Shoku leading with Kage next to her. They all jumped onto the other side of the wall, sprinting.

"Kage, who ever makes it there first between us has to pay for lunch,"she said, taking off. Shoku landed on the ground into a full sprint. Kage followed only a few feet behind her.

Lightning waited next to the portal. Shoku began to laugh as she crossed into the portal Kage right behind her.

The duo stumbled into the center of the gym. "Lunch is on you, my friend."

Kage and Shoku met up with Hikari at The Key Cafe. They sat in the oddly placed corner booth, bunched together in the middle.

"Yes, I'll have the corner chopped salad," Shoku ordered politely. Kage slid her a look of regret. She laughed, closing the menu.

"I'll just have some water." Hikari said. The young waitress waited for Kage. Her dark brown hair was pulled back, and she had a pure white shirt and apron on to cover her black pants.

"Oh, I'll have the club sandwich." Kage said placing the menu down. A bell rang as Mizu entered.

"Kage, we have to go talk to the Schools Council about your Keyblade," she said pulling him from the table. Kage pulling out his wallet and placed some munny on the table. Kage and Mizu made their way to the school.

"So where's the council and who are they?" Kage asked opening the door for his mentor. She marched down the hall with Kage following closely.

"The Schools Council is made of 12 elders from 12 worlds." She pointed at elevator."Hop in." Kage stepped inside the elevator, Mizu followed behind him. She pressed the twelfth floor button. "The council oversee everything here and at Hollow Keyblade Academy."

"I forgot there were two schools." Kage said watching the numbers on the pad light up: Seven, eight, nine.

"I've had a few missions with some people there. Their athletic program is far better than our A.P.E." Ten, eleven, twelve.

The elevator dinged as the doors opened, leading to a long white hall to a circular room where figures could be seen sitting at a round high desk.

"Now when we meet the council you have to introduce yourself in a respectful way." She Mizu said as they walked down the hall. They entered a room where they were faced by 12 very different people all sitting high up.

Each one was definitely from a different world; one was a fat slug-like creature; another one, an ape; one was even a spirit with a nice smile. Mizu bowed, pulling Kage down with her. "Greetings, council. My name is Mizu, an senior at Keyblade Academy. We are here to answer your call," she said, rising up. She tapped Kage on the shoulder, prompting him to speak.

"Oh right, I'm Kage," he said. The fat creature began to laugh uncontrollably with his hands on his stomach. Everyone on the council looked at him.

"Jumba's fault," Jumba said, scratching his head. "We don't get much entertainment up here."

"Jumba, we're supposed to be professional here." A lion boomed with a powerful voice. "Mizu." He nodded towards her. "How's Nala?"

"She's doing well. She actually helped me while Kage was getting his keyblade,"Mizu responded.

"Good. I suppose we should introduce ourselves. I'm Simba," he said nodding towards each member as he named them. "Kerchak, Jumba, Athena, Edna."

"Edna Mode!" she corrected.

"Right. Edna Mode, Anubis, Kashekim, The Ghost of Christmas Past but we just call him Past, Lady, Bo, Master Yo, and Grand Pabbie." He said as each one waved and nodded.

"Nice to meet you," Kage said.

"We've called you here because Crypt brought it to our attention you have pneumas around your keyblade," the mighty lion said.

"Kage. Your Keyblade," Mizu said to him, stepping aside. He flicked his hand as the Keyblade appeared along with the pneumas.

"Jumba sees," the fat alien said, descending from the high desk to approach Kage. "Well, they seem harmless." He studied them as they swirled around Kage's Keyblade as they swirled around Kage's keyblade.

"I've never seen so many in one place." Simba commented.

"There are three roaming freely and one caged up. What does that mean?" Kage asked, inspecting the keyblade.

"The legends of pneumas got very twisted over the years. Some say they are the souls of those who owned the keyblade before and passed away in battle. Others say they're just spirits who are looking for a strong person to connect with. Jumba is still not sure."he slug-like creature laughed as he returned to his seat.

"Sadly, Jumba is right. We don't know enough to tell you what they are and why they're there. But as long as they aren't hurting you then we'll just allow them to stay remain," Simba said, looking at the other council members. They each nodded at him. "Alright, you are both dismissed."

Mizu bowed and turned away. Kage stood and stared at the council until he walked away.

"Thank you, council." Mizu said on her way out. Mizu and Kage heard the council whisper as they left.

Mizu walked Kage to his next class. The wandered through the school looking for the classroom."What class were you going to?" Mizu said asked, peeking her head into classrooms.

"If I recall it's Keyblade History," he said replied as they walked walking down the long white hall. He made it to the end where the hall broke into two halls; each one seemed endless. "Isn't there a map of this place?"

"Yes, but they're in certain places," she explained said shamefully.

"I'm going to be super late," Kage complained, said waiting for Mizu to finish searching the rooms. They heard footsteps coming from down the hall. "Oh, maybe we can ask him." A figure emerged from the far end of the hallway. _emerged from the far end of the hallway._.

"What are you two doing out of class? You left the council room 30 minutes ago." It was Oswald.

"Sorry Master Oswald. We were looking for the Keyblade History room and got lost." Mizu said, bowing.

"Ah, I see." He walked up to a door that Mizu had already checked.

"Master, I've already checked that room," she said respectfully.

"Are you sure?" he asked,asked placing his hand on the doorknob. "Well, with my luck I should be able to open this door…," He turned the knob, "and the room should be Keyblade History."

The door squeaked as Kage and Mizu looked inside. They spotted Shoku and Hikari sitting in the back row. "There we are."

"How did he...?" Kage began, but was cut off by Oswald.

"In you go. Don't want you to miss any more class time." He scooted Kage into the classroom, closing the door behind him. Oswald turned around to look at Mizu.

"Will you ever tell me how you can be so lucky?" she asked, awed

"I can't tell you what I don't know," he said, gesturing for her to come with him. "I have a question."

"Of course, Master. What is it?"

Oswald pulled her closer to whisper in her ear."What did the council say?" He looked around cautiously to make sure nobody was listening.

"They said they didn't know anything about Kage's pneumas." Mizu resumed her previous position, standing straight."Is everything alright?"

"Yes." He tapped his foot and rubbed his chin. "It's just that the council is made of wise people from each world. How could they not know what's causing the pneumas to appear around Kage?"

"They said that the pneumas were harmless."

"The council hasn't always been the most truthful, as you would know." He glared at her.

"I know but that was a long time ago," she shot back.

"Three years…. Three years since they found the Key to universe and sent your brother and his fellow classmates to see what was inside it." He lowered his head. "Three years since I've seen my first class of students."

"They told my parents." She began to choke on her memory. "They said that the Key was unstable." She began to tear up. " And that it turned into a black hole and the class wasn't fast enough to get away."

"I know what they told them. But if it became a black hole, why haven't you heard about it on your travels?" He didn't enjoy talking about this subject. "Why couldn't they show proof of the Key before they sent the class to explore it? Why didn't I see the black hole when I went searching for the class? Why didn't your brother's Keyblade get taken with him? Why did I get a Hollow message from him saying it was too strong? What was too strong?" He began to lash out in tears.

"Why haven't you told me this before?" Mizu's voice shook with pent-up emotion.

"Because the Council told me it would be best if this stayed a secret. They said there is more than just a Key to the universe." He stopped. "But there's a Wielder with it. A weapon like that and Wielder. It took out an entire class of highly trained Keyblade Masters."

"Where is it now?" Mizu began to fill with anger. Oswald turned away. "Where is it, dammit! "

"Listen to me!" Oswald stared her down. "I would love nothing more than to hunt it down and destroy it. But we can't."

"Why not?" Mizu yelled in frustration. A teacher poked his head out the door.

"Everything is fine. Please go back to teaching." Oswald commanded. He waited for the door to close behind the teacher before continuing. "It moves around."

"How did they find it last time?"

"Your brother's Keyblade."

"What about it?" she asked.

"You don't remember it very well?" he asked. Mizu shook her head. "The Council used his pneuma to find the Key."

"Where's his Keyblade?" Oswald flicked his wrist. A Keyblade appeared. It was slim with a diamond tip and a wing forming the ridges. "If you've had it, why didn't you use it to find the key?"

"When your brother disappeared, so did his pneuma," he said, dismissing the keyblade. "The only other person I've seen with them…"

"No! We aren't using Kage to find this thing."

"I know you don't want to, but you won't have a choice. The Council will train him into a fighting machine so he can find and take the Key." He huffed. "I would rather have him find it for me and let me fight it."

"Are you crazy? That thing took out almost 30 Keyblade Masters."

"I know but... I have to try. I can't let their loss be for nothing."

"I can't let you use him like that. I see him as a younger brother." She summoned her keyblade. "I've already lost one to that thing. I'm not losing two."

"You would strike me down? All for a person you've just met?" Oswald asked, shocked.

"I won't strike you down." She paused to gather herself. "But I wont allow you to take him anywhere."

"I understand. But what if he was to come on his own?"

"He's not going to. End of conversation." She dismissed her keyblade, and began to walk away. "Stay away from him." The bell rang, marking the end of the school day and the hall flooded with students.

A few hours passed and Kage sat at the top of the tower where Mizu performed the Keyblade ritual. The sky was jet-black but the stars were so bright. He looked down at the city; the city lights weren't as breathtaking but still beautiful in their own way.

"It's gorgeous isn't it?" A young woman stood next to him as he sat. "Key City. Full of life unlike Hollow Town." She had a alluring voice.

Kage gazed at her delicate features. She had bright blonde hair and dusty green eyes, and she wore a white trench coat and shorts that stopped at the top of her knee. He swallowed his shyness at being so close to a beautiful woman.

"Yes, it really is. Are you from Hollow Academy?" He asked. Standing up, he was a little taller than she was.

"Yep. My name is Ellura."

"I'm Kage. How are things at your school?"

"Besides the intense athletics program, it's alright." She walked closer to the edge.

"I heard that you guys get worked harder than us." Kage laughed shyly.

"What does that mean?" she snapped without turning around.

"Oh nothing just a joke… a very stupid joke." He rubbed the back of his head. She turned around to face him, and summoned a scythe with a bright yellow blade. Flowers appeared with the scythe. "What are you doing?" Kage backed away.

"All day they talked about the difference between a hollow keyblade master and a regular keyblade master." She came closer to him. "I want to see the difference with my own eyes… if that's ok with you?"

"I'm not really supposed to fight on school grounds." He continued to back away.

"It won't take long just a friendly sparring match." She raised her weapon. Kage fell as she swung.

A clash of steel was heard. Kage looked up to see Shoku blocking the attack with her Keyblade. The two tried to overpower each other until Shoku kicked Ellura way.

"Not bad. who's this, your girlfriend?" Ellora smiled.

"Kage, who is this psycho path?" Shoku asked, readying her stance.

"She's from Hollow Keyblade Academy. She said she wanted to spar with a real Keyblade wielder." Kage stood up.

"If you're looking for a fight," Shoku pointed her keyblade at the stranger. "I'll be your opponent."

"Shoku, you don't..." Kage began.

"Oh really? You're going to let your girlfriend do your fighting?" Ellura laughed, gripping her scythe with both hands. "So be it."

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Shoku insisted, charging Ellura. Shoku pulled her keyblade back as she was inches away from Ellura.

"You're mine..." She started advancing until Ellura had her scythe's blade in front of Shoku and the staff behind her head.

"You're slow." Ellura stood behind Shoku, whispering in her ear.

'How did she move that fast?' Kage thought.

"How?" Shoku grunted.

"I can read you like a book. I can see that neither of you are a match for me." She dismissed her weapon and walked towards Kage. She leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "I'll see you around Kage."

Shoku ran up to Kage, and the two of them watched the other girl saunter down the stairs, hips swaying.

"What did she say?" Shoku demanded.

"Nothing, I promise," Kage laughed. Shoku began to yell at him for being out by himself. 'Just another day' Kage thought.

 **END**

Author's note: Sorry I took so long to get chapter 3 posted I had some horrible writers block on top of football practice. I would like to give a major shout out to my beta isharaine. You're so amazing thank you so much for all your help and support.


End file.
